It's Just not Her
by MidnightSymphony01
Summary: What would happen if Jared didn't stop Doc in killing Wanda? This is how Ian feels when he sees Melanie...and doesn't see his Soul staring back at him. Oneshot. Character death. Reviews are appreciated!


**It's Just not Her- A Host fanfic**

Middi: Yo guys. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have a major case of writers block, (same excuse for everything plus all my homework. Sry)

Symphy: Here's just a one-shot for our fave Host pairing IanxWanda!

Middi: Once again, I don't own the Host. The lovely Stephanie Meyer, author of this book plus the Twilight Saga. I own the plotline. I slightly changed the ending so Jodi wakes up, and Sunny has to leave.

It wasn't the face, but the expressions **on **it. It wasn't the voice, but the **words **she said. It wasn't how she looked in the body, but the things she **did **with it. There was no comparison to her purity and beauty. She was the most innocent and lovely thing to ever grace my universe.

But that person there is just not her.

Her expressions are more violent and less mothering. Her voice was more forceful, and less caring. The body was beautiful, but just not **her **beautiful. She had such grace and elegance, that to be near her must be a crime. I think to myself, if I had just realized sooner, just held her here longer, she would be with me. But now, my universe is gone.

My _Soul _is gone.

And that person will never be her.

The smile is less serene, and more aggressive. She has compassion for every living thing in this universe, and she doesn't. I don't care if Jamie, Jared, and Jeb have to live without Melanie, I just want her back.

And it's just not fair.

Kyle and Jared get back their loved ones and she had to leave. Yeah, Jodi woke up after she left, the shock to Sunny made it able for Jodi to awaken, and the tears on her face will be something even Kyle won't forget. Melanie woke up a couple of minutes after she was taken out, and I woke up a couple of minutes before, and was running to the hospital. I saw as Doc sliced her beautiful silver body, and the silver liquid ran down his hand. And then, I heard her, quite possibly in the most beautiful voice there ever was and will be, speak to me in her very own native tongue.

"_Ian…I truly do…love you..."_

I picked her up, and saw tears running from Melanie's eyes, and mine, but I couldn't care about her. She was the one who made her do it, made her go away. Melanie was always the one to make her do things she didn't want to do. She was just that helpful and too self-sacrificing that she would have done anything for them. Now she was gone, and Melanie was responsible.

Looking down at the unmoving, silver body, I knew I wouldn't be able to live without her. But if I gave up my life now she would never forgive me. She wanted me to be able to **live **my life, but what was life without her? Her neutrality was so calming, so peaceful. And now, because of my stupidity she left. There was only one thing to do.

I gulped and spoke my mind.

"Get this piece of alien trash away from me." I spoke with an eerie hard calmness.

Melanie's head snapped up and looked at me, then her hazel eyes, but just hazel eyes, hardened into unquestionable anger. She grabbed me by the shirt and yanked my soul out from my hands. Literally.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR SAYING? IAN!" She roared.

"I'm saying that piece of worm carcass has to go. Now, and before I throw it down the river. Either bury it or leave it to me. Whatever you do I don't want to see it again." I explained through my teeth.

And then her face changed. Her eyes showed understanding, and sadness. She nodded, kissed my cheek, with tears still running down her cheeks. She gave the small alien a hug and ran out of the room with her still in her arms. Doc had been knocked unconscious. I suppose when I rammed into the room to get to her.

Her gentle tone, her serene aura, the concern for every living thing anywhere, her mothering love, and most importantly, her smiles. They were all gone. **Wanderer **was gone.

And that person in the body will never be her.

Middi: HOLY CRAP! O.O I KILLED Wanda!

Symphy: And I thought you had class…well no I didn't but still!

Middi: But-!

Symphy: You sicken me.

Middi: Can I write another probably late fic now?


End file.
